


choices

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: a warm up drabble i posted to tumblr, getting into the groove of these two.where does this fit canon-wise, or non canon-wise? whooooooooooo knows.(fyi, just a little tweaking done to this version compared to the other version.)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	choices

“You’re driven. You know what you want, you know what you gotta do to get there. And you do it.”

Cassian shrugs, sips on his whiskey before he answers. Voice soft as ever.

“What choice have I ever had?”

“What does that mean for me? I’ve had choices too. I still can’t seem to keep my shit together long enough to do anything meaningful.”

Jyn’s angled herself away from Cassian, as much as she could on the cramped loveseat they favored in the Rebel break room.

“You know better Jyn. You’re your own person. And you’re doing fine. You’ve done nothing but work for your whole life. Take a break.” He hesitates like he wants to touch her. And he does after another beat of silence, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing.

(They’re always in each others space, centimeters away, bodies brushing against each other, but it’s usually not a forceful squeeze.

It’s usually something she can ignore, if she tries hard enough.

She can’t ignore this one.)

**Author's Note:**

> a warm up drabble i posted to tumblr, getting into the groove of these two.
> 
> where does this fit canon-wise, or non canon-wise? whooooooooooo knows.
> 
> (fyi, just a little tweaking done to this version compared to the other version.)


End file.
